Walls
by Magma823
Summary: Some people say that Raven keeps a wall up around her to keep people out. But maybe the walls not there to keep people out… but to see who cares enough to break them down. BbRae


**Summary:** Some people say that Raven keeps a wall up around her to keep people out. But maybe the walls not there to keep people out… but to see who cares enough to break them down. BbRae

**Authors Note: PLEASE READ.**

This story is a one shot and it's like a series of little experiences and stories of Beast Boy and Raven. It's like a small timeline. It shows their growing relationship and how things progress as they grow older. I really hope you enjoy!

And please review so that I know if I should continue writing one shots and if I should get to writing stories. :D

**BbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRae BbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRae**

A shield, a barrier… there was always something that seemed to separate her from the rest. There was always something there to keep people out. She may have had something to hide or something to share but just didn't know how to say it. She was very secluded and sheltered and some may think it was because she liked it that way… that she wanted to be alone. But there was a person who thought different.

Sure she the type of person who cringed when there was too much attention upon her. But he thought that she cringed not because of the attention, but because of the _people_ whose attention was on her. For her, her barrier may have been her hood or it may have been her deadpan expression. But he believed that all that could be changed. The hood could be pulled down and the bored expression can be changed to a smile.

**BbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRae BbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRae**

"RAAAVEEENNNNN!"

Hearing her name called by a certain green changeling she inwardly groaned. Her emotions were acting very hectic today enough as it was and meeting the persistent Beast Boy would **not** help her keep them in check.

"Oh dear Azar…" quickly placing a simple bookmark in her book she teleported out of her room and towards the rocky shores that the big T shaped building stood on. She sat down deciding that he'd check her room first and then move to either the roof of the tower or the living room. After trying to sit in the most comfortable position she opened her book to where she left of and began to read. Not even finishing a page she sighed.

"What do you want Beast Boy?" she put the book down and glanced over at the shape shifter who was suddenly sitting next to her.

He grinned his big goofy grin and settled himself down closer to her. "Ummmm…."

"That's an intelligent answer." Raven said sarcastically.

"I know." He said simply.

She waited for him to say more as she lifted her hood up trying to ignore the fact that he sat himself down so close to her. To her surprise Beast Boy didn't say or do anything.

"Are you okay?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup."

"I hate one word answers."

"I learned from the best." He said with a smile, motioning to her.

"Wow. I'm surprised you have the mental capacity to learn."

"I'm surprised you didn't run away yet."

The glared at him. "I don't **run** I simply try to escape before you get there."

She noticed his smile falter for a mere second, leaving her wondering if she really saw that or not.

She sighed. "What? No witty come back Beast Boy?" she said.

"You think I have witty comebacks?" he asked with a smile. Ravens eyebrow twitched.

**BbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRae BbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRae**

She always kept up a door to separate her from the rest. But one insistent person just kept coming back. He never got tired of knocking and never got tired of asking if she was going to come out to hang out or not.

**BbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRae BbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRae**

"RAVEN!"

She slammed her book down and a nearby cup shattered from the near heart attack that Beast Boy almost gave her.

"HOW DO YOU KEEP FINDING ME?" Raven yelled, finally letting out some emotion.

He smiled and pointed at his nose. "Super sharp animal senses remember? I can recognize your scent from more than a mile away."

She leaned back on the sofa and stared up at the green teen that was look intently at her.

After a moment of silence she asked "Are you saying I smell?"

"Well yea…" he replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Ugh. You're so annoying Beast Boy." She got up to leave.

"No! Wait!" he grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her back down on the sofa and lastly seated himself next to her. "When I said smell, I meant that you smell good. Really good actually."

"Oh." Was all she could think of at the moment.

He saw her blush as she pulled up her hood up and replayed what he said in his head. He mentally slapped himself. Trying to cover up his stumble he quickly said "Yeah! But umm… all of you guys smell good!" He cringed. That didn't come out right either. "Wait! I mean… umm…" Instead of staying and making more of a fool out of himself he jumped off the couch and made a beeline for the door.

He didn't notice the small smile that was forming on Ravens face and as he ran away she said softly, knowing Beast Boy would be able to hear it, "So what do I smell like?"

She waited for a moment and picked up her book guessing that he wasn't going to answer but then she heard the door open somewhere behind her.

"Heaven!" he heard Beast Boy pipe. And just as quick the door closed.

She smirked, ignoring the book that her powers had reduced to a pile of shreds on the floor and thought.

_'Heaven. How ironic.'_

**BbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRae BbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRae**

The shell that she had worked so hard to put up did its job for the most part. There were times when people tried to pry it open. Where they tried to get her out, but in the process it may have damaged the shell. But that's not how he was trying to get it to open. He didn't want the shell to break or crack or be in any pain what so ever.

**BbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRae BbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRae**

"RAVEN!"

She heard him call her name and this time she really wished she could call back but she was in too much pain to speak. It was like a combination of electricity and fire coursing through her veins. The enemy was Mumbo and he was using a sort of more painful and agonizing version of Ding Dong Daddy's device. The device was causing Raven to be unable to use her powers. The red and yellow rays were still aimed at her and they kept her hovering up in the air, her energy running out fast.

Down below the rest of the Titans were too busy fighting Cinderblock and Plasmas to be in any shape to be helping either Raven or Beast Boy. They didn't even know Raven was in trouble due to the lack of screams and yells. Beast Boy, who was struggling to get out of the chains that Mumbo had somehow magically placed on him, watched in heart wrenching horror as he saw Raven begin to grow limp. He heard Starfire yells and Cyborgs sonic blasters but his eyes were on Raven.

"Raven…" he stared at her and quickly shifted his eyes to Mumbo and when he saw the smirk on Mumbos face he lost it. He felt his now already muscular and grown body grow larger and hairy. His fangs and claws grew. He was transforming into the Beast again. The magical chains placed on him had grown weaker due to his persistency and the fact that Mumbo was no longer paying any attention to anyone but Raven. Breaking the chains he targeted Mumbo.

"Ha!" he barely contemplated what Mumbo was saying. "Ha Titan Raven! Always mocking me and saying that I don't have **real** magic? Well, let's see whose going to be left with magic, shall we?"

With his fangs bared he ran with speed that even Kid Flash would be ashamed of. He tackled him through the air, his animal senses taken over and was aimed to kill. He slashed at Mumbos' wand snapping it instantly and the device that was taking away Ravens powers broke when it landed on the floor. He growled menacingly at Mumbo and raised his claw to swipe at his neck when he heard Raven scream.

Instantly he turned away from his victim and at his falling mate. He let out a roar calling out to her and dashed towards her. His animal instincts had taken over and he would not let this go. He jumped towards her catching her safely in his arms and landed behind a van that was parked nearby. He wanted to make sure that he could keep his enemy in view so that he couldn't harm Raven. He laid her down and let out a soft guttural purr, nudging her softly with his head. She groaned and tried to sit up but couldn't and fell back down limply. The Beast let out a little whimper. From the corner of his eyes he noticed Mumbo getting up and the Beast jumped atop the van and let out a loud roar.

It was then when the other Titans cut in and tied up Mumbo and put him with the other two villains. They glanced towards Beast Boy who was staring at them cautiously afraid they were going to touch Raven.

"Beast Boy…come here with Raven." Robin said slowly.

The Beast listened to his tone of voice and sensed no enmity but stood there eyeing the rest of them.

"Please friend Beast Boy." He looked at the girl he recognized as Starfire. "Friend we only wish to know that both you and friend Raven are feeling the 'all right'".

"Yea BB." Cyborg spoke up smiling knowingly. "Get yo girlfriend over here so we can check up on you two."

The Beast whimpered and quickly jumped back behind the van emerging with an even paler Raven in his arms. He placed her gently and lovingly in front of them. She moaned and her eyes fluttered open.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire squealed. "You are doing the wellness!" Starfire leaned over to hug her but stopped when the Beast let out a thunderous growl.

Raven glanced over at her green friend. "He's…?"

"The Beast again? Yup." Cyborg nodded.

Feeling some strength she sat up and leaned on the Beast which was the nearest thing towards her since he wouldn't allow them any closer than a few feet.

"He can't change back?" Raven asked.

"We don't know." Robin answered, an arm across Starfires shoulder. "He isn't turning back right now though."

The Beast was glaring at the other Titans again and Raven stared at him.

"Stop." Raven said roughly, glaring.

The Beast actually looked surprised.

Her expression softened. "Beast Boy, we all know that this is you. Don't be an idiot. Change back already." She hit the Beast across the face like she did countless times to Beast Boy.

The Beast let out roar but inside Beast Boy was starting to take over again. The Beast became calm once again when he looked down at Raven. And right before Beast Boy changed back into his human self he licked Raven across the forehead.

"UGH. Dammit Beast Boy." Raven glared at him. "I got **you** slobber all over my face."

He grinned. "Nope just your forehead."

She continued glaring. "You were **totally** in control when you did that."

Beast Boy played innocent and tried to enjoy the feeling of how close Raven was to him. "Me? Lick you? While I was in control? **Never!"**

She pushed him away but with most of the energy drained out of her and no one to lean on she fell back down on the floor. "Ow." She said, trying to hide that she was hurting more than she let on.

"Silly Raven." Beast Boy gathered her up in his arms, which she tried to resist at first but gave up in the end, and got up. He turned to the other Titans who watched the scene before them in awe. "Come on guys. We gotta patch this lady back up."

After a few seconds of silence while walking towards the T-Car Raven speaks up again. "I **will** get my powers back…right?"

"Probably Raven." Cyborg spoke up. "It's just temporary. The longer you were hit, the longer you have to go without powers."

"Oh joy."

With the T-Car now in view Raven spoke to Cyborg again. "I heard that comment about me being his girlfriend you know."

Cyborg stared at them seeing a small tinge of blush on both their cheeks. "It's practically true." He grinned and ran the rest of the way towards his Baby, forgetting that Raven couldn't hurt him at the moment.

"NUH UH." Beast Boy yelled.

"Idiot Cyborg." Raven said.

When they were all seated in the T-Car, with Beast Boy seated in between Starfire and Raven they began their way towards the tower, leaving the tied up villains to the towns' officials.

After driving for a while, the Tower now in view Raven spoke up again.

"You know you could let go of my hand now Beast Boy."

But he just grinned, knowing for a fact that she was making just as little of an effort to let go of his hand as he was of hers.

**BbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRae BbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRae**

The barricade that was constantly kept up began to come down. Slowly he worked his way inside, worked his way closer to her so he could be by her side.

**BbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRae BbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRae**

"Rae! Come on!"

"Don't call me Rae! And don't rush me! I didn't want to go in the first place anyway."

Raven grabbed the last basket and teleported herself to the T-Car, seating herself next to Starfire in the back.

"Friend Raven, where is friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked.

"He's inside." Raven replied. "He's being pretty slow though."

"I am NOT being slow." Beast Boy reached the car and shut the door behind him. She glanced at him and regretted it for he was glaring at her. "You could have at least taken me with you when you teleported and I was only making sure that you were coming!"

She barely suppressed a smirk and murmured "You should just be happy I decided to come."

He smiled, unable to remain angry at her and said "Yea, well I **can** be very persuasive."

As soon as the Titans got to the park they found a nice place for their picnic and settled down. Cyborg brought all the meat products, Beast Boy brought the tofu and Starfire brought the mustard. Raven and Robin brought the other necessary things for their picnic. As time flew by Raven found herself having fun. She actually joined in a game of volleyball for a little while and read a book for the rest. Unable to keep her attention on the book due to the pest known as Beast Boy who brought it upon himself to bother her at every second of the day she decided to referee the football game. Soon after everyone tired themselves out they sat down to eat some more. Cyborg began making an enormous meat filled sandwich while Starfire and Robin sat up in the nearby tree sharing a drink. Raven was leaning against the tree with a drink in one hand. That's when Beast Boy arrived and took the liberty to sit down next to her. He gently took Ravens free hand into his own and started tracing letters with his finger on her forearm.

"Beast Boy what—"

"Shh!" he interrupted.

"Beast Boy, let go." Raven tried to pull her hand back but Beast Boy held on firmly. "Beast Boy…you're touching me." She said, trying to sound angry.

He chuckled and muttered sarcastically "No way! Really?"

"Hey. Sarcasm is my forte." She paused and watched him trace letters on her arm. "Well according to you guys."

"Am I annoying you?" he asked, looking up.

"No shit Sherlock." Beast Boy began to pout and Raven sighed. "No, not really but what're you doing?"

He didn't answer and traced more letters. She put her drink down and turned her head to try and make out what he was writing. She watched him trace an R then an A. As he finished she softly said "Raven." He nodded and continued. W.I.L.L "Will?" she asked. He simply nodded again and continued. He traced the letter U. she waited for more but he just stopped. "You?" Next he traced the letter B. "Be?" he stopped and gazed at her a small smile gracing his lips.

"Raven will you be…?" she repeated, waiting for him to finish.

He held her hand tightly and finished the rest out loud "Raven will you be my girlfriend?"

Shocked Ravens powers exploded something somewhere near the picnic. She looked away from Beast Boy and down at her hands. Her hands were laying limply in Beast Boys and she tightened her grip. She looked back up and nodded. "Yes." She smiled a real Raven smile and Beast Boy yelled and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Somewhere behind them they heard another explosion.

"AWWW! NO! MY MEATY SANDWICH!"

**BbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRae BbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRae**

Though the obstacle of getting through her blockade was getting easier there were always problems that crossed his path. There were always people that tried breaking the barrier with unnecessary force and he was always there to protect her.

**BbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRae BbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRae**

"Beast boy. Stupid stupid stupid Beast Boy." Raven angrily paced the length of Beast Boys bed in the infirmary. "Why did you have to do that?"

"I—"

"No. Don't answer that. I don't want to hear it. You act without thinking. You just jump in without wondering about the consequences. You idiot, stupid, slow elf."

"Rae—"

"No don't call me that anymore! I can't believe you would do that—"

"It's believable." Beast Boy quickly put in.

"Shut up! No you shouldn't have done anything! Now look at you. You could have been worse off then you are now. You idiot. Just because you have powers and can heal and take hits better than normal humans doesn't mean you _should!_"

"I only—"

"WHY?" he glanced at her. She was back to healing him and he saw she was holding back tears. She tried to stay strong and hold her emotionless demeanor but he knew her better.

"Rae…" he used his good arm to cup her cheek. "Rae I'm gonna be fine thanks to you."

She sighed and put her head down, her forehead against his chest.

"It's thanks to me you in this mess." She said in a muffled voice.

He chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair. "Nah Rae. It was my choice. I decided to jump in and take the shots."

She jumped back up and glared at him, a single tear streaking her face. "YOU IDIOT! Just because I couldn't move out of the way or anything does NOT mean that you should've taken those bullets for me!"

"Aww. Don't exaggerate Rae."

"Exaggerate?" she yelled, "You got shot with like...like…like a BAJILLION bullets."

Beast Boy chuckled again at her reaction.

"You're laughing?" she yelled, aggravated. "Forget it! I'm going to go get Cyborg and tell him that he has to try and fix you up now. Stupid Gar." She turned around and started storming out.

"Rae. Please don't go."

She stopped before reaching the door and turned to look at the battered up Changeling. Most of his right arm, leg and chest were bandaged up. She angrily walked back to him and glared at him. "Fine."

He smiled and reached up with his good arm and brought her lips to his. She kissed him gently afraid to hurt him more. He laughed quietly to himself at her chaste kiss and added some force to it himself. She pushed herself away and crossed her arms.

"Oh no, none of that." She said causing Beast Boy to pout. "Oh don't be so immature."

He grinned and said. "You used to say I was immature. But then again you also said you couldn't feel. You said you didn't do scared and yet you got scared. You told me you couldn't love and I totally know that's wrong. You also said that you were afraid you would destroy something or me if we had se—"

"Shut up Gar!" she yelled slapping her hands on his mouth, a huge blush covering her cheeks.

He removed her hands and continued, "And yet here I am, alive and well—"

"Well." She sniffed.

He grinned. "Yes alive and well. And finally happy that I'm one with my mate."

He raised an eyebrow. "Corny much?"

"Very corny, but true."

She sighed and gave him another gentle kiss.

"I'm surprised you didn't run away screaming when I told you Rae…you know…about the mate thing."

"Truth be told, so am I." Raven said.

"I love you Rae."

"I know."

"Rae." He said stiffly.

"What?" she played innocent.

"I love hearing it when you tell me you love me ya know."

"I know."

He sulked and stared at her as she began to heal him again.

"Beast Boy…" Raven began softly.

"Hm?"

"Please promise me you'll never do anything like this again."

"Like what?" he grinned

Rolling her eyes she continued "Like doing anything that harms you just while trying to project me."

He stared at the soft blue glow of her hands and sighed. "It's a good thing that you can heal me because…well that's a promise I can't make."

She nodded knowingly. "And that's another reason why I love you."

**BbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRae BbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRae**

Sometimes to him it felt like there never was a hurdle that he had to face before getting to her. He felt like she was there and she was his forever. She felt like she let him in and she never regretted it. They both let each other in.

**BbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRae BbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRae**

"Beast Boy?"

"Hm?"

"This may sound like a stupid question but…does it hurt when you transform?"

He looked into her amethyst and sighed. "Yes."

"Oh."

She settled back into the sofa and sat there thinking for a while.

"Raven?"

"Hm?"

"I just always wanted to know…but do you feel the pain when you heal us?"

She shrugged. "Just for a little bit."

"Well. Now I know why you hate it when I get hurt." He smiled.

She shoved him playfully. "You know that's not why you idiot."

He laughed and pulled her into a hug.

**BbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRae BbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRae**

At times she wondered how he even broke through her barrier. Then reminiscing on the times they spent together she'd remember how.

**BbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRae BbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRae**

"Cyborg will you marry me?"

This is what Raven walked into when she entered the main room. "Umm. Is there a reason that Gar just proposed to you Cyborg?"

She heard Beast Boy curse and got up off of one knee blushing furiously while Cyborg stood there laughing.

"Raven!" Beast Boy squeaked, his voice cracking after such a long time. Raven raised her eyebrow, her arms crossed. "This was… um…it's not what you think!"

"Really? Because what I'm thinking could NOT be any worse then what I just saw."

He ran towards her, grabbed her by the arms and took her down to the rocky shores of the Tower. The moonlight made it a beautiful sight.

"So Beast Boy, care to explain?" she asked, clearly mystified.

He blushed and held her hand, turning to face the moon. "I was practicing."

"Practicing? Want to clarify that?"

"I was practicing proposing to the most beautiful, talented, amazing, wonderful, sexiest, cleverest, brilliant woman in the world."

"I didn't know you had such an extensive vocabulary." she asked with a faint blush visible on her cheeks. He grinned at her and she asked "But why were you practicing?"

He was rubbing the back of his head, embarrassed "Cause I'm afraid I'll do something to mess up and the breathtaking woman won't accept." She saw his ears droop. He glanced over at her and smiled. "Raven, what do you think she'll say?"

"I think she'll say yes." He laughed and moved to hug her but she stopped him putting her hands up. "Well Garfield I also think she'd love a proper proposal."

Grinning Gar first pulled Raven into a passionate kiss and then bent down on one knee.

**BbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRae BbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRae**

At times she used to wonder how he got in but since he did she decided he belonged there. But then she used to think, why he _wanted_ to get in. He never let this question arise again, he just wanted her to know that he loved her for her and there was no point in questioning it. He could be quite stubborn.

**BbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRae BbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRae**

"Rae! Come on Rae! It's almost out!" Beast Boy urged his wife to push harder.

"SHUT UP GARFIELD LOGAN!" she screamed at him. He wiped her face with a towel and pushed her hair back. He gave her an innocent kiss on the forehead. She was breathing hard and began pushing again.

"Your almost there! Keep pushing Mrs. Logan!" the nurses and doctor also urged the Titan on. Mrs. Logan. Beast Boy could never get tired of hearing that. With one more push they finally heard their baby. "It's a girl!" the nurse said happily. "Now keep on pushing, we have to get out this girl's little brother or sister!"

Raven groaned.

After several more minutes another shriek filled the air. "It's a girl!"

Some time later the Titans were gathered around the Logan family, each parent holding a girl. The older girl had blonde hair and green eyes that she inherited from Beast Boy. They were surprised she didn't have blue eyes from before Gar became Beast Boy. She also got Ravens gray skin. The younger girl had purple hair, purple eyes and gray skin with a slight tinge of green. They both got Beast Boys pointed ears and fangs.

"You know Gar, I don't feel like going through that again." Raven said stiffly.

"Aww Rae, you know you want more kids." He said winking at her and she smiled back.

Cyborg laughed and said "Well Rae, it'll be hard to stop BBs animal side from mat—"

"MOVING ON. What're you going to name them?" Robin asked.

"Well we thought about some but I'm not sure." Raven hesitated. "Any suggestions?"

"Ohh! Flogishca! On my planet it—"Starfire started

"Isn't that what you wanted to name our son Starfire?" Robin asked cautiously.

"Oh no, I suggested Flogishmo."

"How 'bout something simple ya'll?" Cyborg said. "Like Jessica or Dianna?"

Raven shook her head looking at Beast Boy. "I wanted something a little more different, maybe something that means more to us. Any ideas Beast Boy?"

"What about Arella and Marie?"

Raven looked at him, surprised he didn't crack any jokes at the time. "That's actually perfect!"

He leaned over and gave her a deep kiss and when he pulled away he said "I know." He stared at her. "Perfect."

**BbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRae BbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRae**

So the wall that she worked so hard to build did its job. She found the person that cared about her. He decided that she put walls up not to keep people out, but to see who cared enough to break them down.

**BbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRae BbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRae**

**Authors Note:** Okay! This little one shots all done. Please REVIEW! Please tell me what you think so I know whether or not I should write more one shots or stories. :D

Oh and if you enjoyed this story i hope you would like to read some of my other BBxRae one-shots:

**Life: **Summary: Though their lives had ups and downs, it all came down to this moment…that is, if they had the courage to go through with it. BBRae

**Change: **Summary: Raven asks Beast Boy "If there was any one thing that you would change about me…what would it be?" and the answer may not be what she was expecting. Would his answer be as satisfactory as Robins answer to Starfire was? BBRae some RobStar

**Scent:** Summary: Beast Boy notices his wife Ravens scent smells as though it was mingled with another. The last and first time she smelled like that was when they finally became one. So what does this new scent mean? BBRae

**Shock:** Summary: Raven asked Beast Boy a simple question that for some reason he wouldn't answer. What happens when she gets that answer…in the shower? The Titans don't know what's more shocking…Beast Boys plan…or that Raven agreed. BBRae

Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed!

D: I forgot to put a disclaimer. Well here it is:

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. Sadly. :'(


End file.
